


Fallen and Damned

by FallenEternity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEternity/pseuds/FallenEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over between heaven and hell and dean and Castiel can finally live in peace, as the same foes to Sam and Gabriel... but they know all to well that something like heaven... doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen and Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story
> 
> I don't own Supernatural, nor its characters.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was a crisp winter night. Castiel had finished stoking the fire in the fireplace a short while earlier leaving a small mess where the wood was stacked. When he went to the bed and laid down comfortably in the warmed bed he saw dean was gazing at his mate that finally was in the bed with him. He huddled close to dean and dean had his legs wrap around Castiel’s soon making it so it would be difficult to leave the bed which for dean that wasn’t a problem. Both men gazed at the gentle snow fall outside their balcony window in the woods. . Both were surprised but didn’t mind moving to a place colder and where it snowed for a good portion of the year. Dean enjoyed Minnesota quite a bit aside from the horrid drivers during winter the place wasn’t a bad place while Castiel loved the feeling of snow against his skin so he couldn’t have been more pleased with living there.

Castiels eyes looked at the soft sunlit forest green colored eyes that belonged to dean, he enjoyed looking at deans everything his colored sun kissed skin from working out in the yard of Bobbys all these years and his toned body from hunting with his brother. Dean gazed at castiel’s blue glass colored eyes. They were beautiful like the ocean and dean even liked them when they first met, even if he didn’t admit it back then on the night dean would have gladly killed him.  But after the long fight to save Sam dean and Castiel were finally at peace at home they knew that Sam, and Castiel’s elder brother Gabriel were in a house not too far off from where they were in the woods. But they were closer to cell reception because the two of them were huge technology nerds. Who wouldn’t last a day without Wi-Fi.

 

A sudden wave of heavenly energy had castiel sitting up suddenly. He gripped deans hand and soon dean was on high alert with his gun and knife by his side. And a sudden burst of wind and 5 angels were in the bedroom of dean and castiel two of which angered castiel immediately.

 

“hello brother” a sly smile came from Michaels lips as he stood in the middle of the group of angels. When Castiel sat more postured so he could make a move Zachariah stepped closer and held a blade out in front of Castiel.

 

“don’t even think it Castiel.” He smiled politely as Castiel sat back down as dean sat up straighter and holding onto Castiel as he soon dared to speak.

 

“what the hell do you all want!” he looked pissed off and angry at the others there wanting them to leave and to not start another war. After the last war had ended a few short years ago, dean wanted to settle down for once but now seeing the angels in there house this wasn’t going end well.

 

“no need to be russled dean. We are here for castiel actually…” michael smiled still in the same spot hardly moved.

 

“if you need him so badly then I can come too. What Cas is involved with I am as well” dean smirked but with a bitter tone to the angels.

 

“Dean” Castiel touched deans shoulder to get him to stop mouthing off to micheal to stop the possible fight that could happen any second.

 

“I’m afraid your services aren’t needed dean. We just need my little brother.” He still said standing over everyone. Dean held Castiel’s hand making sure he wouldn’t leave the room or the bed for that matter.

 

“he isn’t going with you. Sons of bitches” dean lifted the pistol as Zachariah punched dean in the face as he strongly pinned down and even handcuffed dean. While Joshua and a few other angels grabbed Castiel and began getting him to Michael with Castiel struggling to escape their grasp wanting to grab dean  and vanish with just him. But with so many angels they would be able to find them wherever they would go. And Castiel stopped struggling but yelled.

 

“STOP” at the top of his lungs and suddenly they all oddly obeyed. Castiel was loosened by their grip and dean was starting to freak out after he was handcuffed and Castiel was by his side in an instant. “dean, calm down. Ill get these off.” he looked to the angels as a smile was still on Michael’s face. “im not going with you!” he sneered as he still was working on getting the cuffs off not looking at the other angels. When Gabriel was grabbed from behind Michael and was thrusted towards Castiel and dean as Michael gave a sharp nod to Gabriel. Who steadily grabbed Castiel even as he started to resist the pulling of his older brother he only looked up in shock. “ why… why are you with them Gabriel” Castiel asked confused but still firmly holding his younger brothers arms. now the hands of Gabriel shaking terribly he looked Castiel in the face.

 

“Castiel… w-we-…” he stopped and looked at dean with a sad face. “we need to go with Michael.” He said softly not pulling much on Castiel but knew the risk of dean was too dangerous he didn’t want to see anyone get hurt. And Castiel saw and felt the desperateness in his brothers voice. And knew this was the only way.  Cas let go of dean’s cuffs and got off the bed. Dean soon freaking out again as he looked to cas.

  
“cas- no don’t!” he nearly was in tears. Castiel looked back to dean and held his mate close to him not letting go. When Castiel whispered in deans ear.

  
“I’ll return as soon as I can dean… I’m … sorry” he whispered. His voice breaking knowing he was leaving his mate behind only to keep him safe. Dean was crying and terrified to know what this would mean. But dean knew this was for a safety thing all the way.

 

“I love you…” dean whispered as his head was in Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“I love you…” Castiel said as he kissed his mate on the lips softly and chaste his soft angelic lips lingering on the soft smooth lips of the hunter before him. Castiel loved dean probably too much as it was basically forbidden for them to love any of gods creations. Especially let alone it being a male he was in love with, but in order to keep dean safe he knew he needed to leave with his eldest brother. Then a soft kiss  was gently placed on the forehead of dean who shuddered when the soft lips vanished from his skin. As soon as Castiel stood up and walked towards the other angels they all vanished but a sudden very hard object hit dean on the head and as he was falling down on the bed his world fell to complete darkness.

 

In heaven

 

“what is the deal Michael. Why is there such a need for you to come grab me like that!” he asked pissed but in a serious tone to his brother who was now leaning against a wall.

 

“simple Castiel. Father needs you back home. So I was a good little son and brought you back to where you belong.” He said as he was slowly readying to call father.

 

“even so that you needed to take Gabriel as well?” he asked again still concerned when he looked to gabe and saw how shooken and scared he looked at that moment.

 

“yes little brother. Dad even requested Gabriel to this.” He said pissed and annoyed as he shot a look at Gabriel. Soon as the last sentence was spoken Zachariah looked at the three men.

 

“your father cant make it. But the reason he requested you three is because since you two have laid with human flesh and even more with that of the same kind as you. Your father has permitted that you are both to be punished severely!” he said darkly. Michael was glad his brothers would get a punishment, seeing the two had broken the laws that clearly were never meant to be broken. But he knew the two brothers would get was they deserved and justly on top of it all. Soon ten angels appeared in the great room and tackled Castiel and Gabriel. Both were now on the floor and soon cuffed and dragged to a dark hallway through heaven. Soon as they were dragged for some time with what was basically weak resisting of the five angels holding each of the two. They were thrusted into a dark black room where the cuffs were replaced with larger cuffs on chains that were shortened and bolted to the floor wrapped around two large wooden posts. The two angels now kneeling on the ground and not knowing what they were doing to them soon Zachariah was no longer in a suit. But was in a long gown as was michael. Whom smiled darkly at the two brothers of his chained to the floor.

 

“you two have sinned more than I would ever expect from an angel. Even as my brothers.” He walked in front of the two of them . “and with this information… well… father even agreed to the punishment seemed fit to the laws you two have broken.” He soon grabbed an angel blade and walked behind his brothers first behind Gabriel and ripped his shirt off. as Zachariah ripped off Castiels. Michael dragged the angel blade up gabriel’s spine as his six golden wings extended as Zachariah did the same to Castiel as his large raven black wings extended from his back. A look of pure horror was on gabriels face as his elder brother touched his wings. Soon stopping at the base.

 

“you both have lied with humans…” he and Zachariah touched the base of the wings.” You both have fratrinized and destroyed the plans of heaven. That have been set in stone for millenias.” They slowy put their entire hands all around the wings.” You im disappointed with Gabriel. You have lied with more woman than any man can count.” He ripped the bottom two wings out of his brothers skin. A harsh scream came from gabriels mouth as the blood from the wounds are severely bleeding already. Castiel was about to shout when Zachariah put the blade to his throat. “you also sided and even spoke to Lucifer. Which is forbidden of us to do.” and the next two wings were ripped out.

 

“GABE!” cas screams not caring if he gets killed at that moment. Ripping an angels wings was basically death. A human cannot take that much strain and it usually kills the human vessel. And a harsh punch and even more punches and kicks were given to Castiel as he spoke out of line.

 

“shut up Castiel. And that’s enough Zachariah.” He said stopping the man from probably killing Castiel before they did his punishment. Soon looking back to Gabriel who was nearly unconscious. But he placed his hand on his brother as he  became more alert but scared looking up at his brother.

 

“but worst of all… my sweet Gabriel… you have laid down with none other than the prince of darkness… you have laid with Sam Winchester… that is a sin that will never be forgiven.” Michael said as he ripped the last of Gabriel’s wings out and he falls to the floor unconscious and nearly looked of death before Castiel saw his chest was rising and falling as Michael walked over to the bleeding Castiel who was now held up by Zachariah. He looked into the cold dark eyes of his eldest brother knowing his fate was destined. And couldn’t be undone no matter what would happen from this point on. Michael stepped behind Castiel and grabbed his brothers solid black wings gently even stroking them lightly.

 

“you Castiel… I never thought you would do such things. you laid with dean Winchester. My vessel, and my property…. And this is what you get for taking what is rightfully mine.” He sneers as he rips Castiel’s wings out as they are thrown to the ground. Dean is in the back of his mind when Michael takes his grace then walks over and takes Gabriel’s soon afterwards. Once he walks to the door with Zachariah behind him he looks to the still conscious angel.

 

“as for Sam and dean… well… they aren’t your concern anymore.” He slammed the door and the world fell to the darkness as castiels head hit the floor of the room blood flowing from where his wings were a short while ago.  


End file.
